


earth and sky

by MountainFire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Corrupted Priest Stan, Dipper and Mabel were gonna be gods but Bill came along, Gen, God Dipper, God Mabel, Mabel and Dipper are demigods, Mabel and Dipper's parents are the sun and moon, Runaway Sacrifice Wendy, Scholar Ford, Spirit of Chaos Bill Cipher, Spirit of Mischief Soos, adding tags as we go, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainFire/pseuds/MountainFire
Summary: AKA, "we were gods".Dipper and Mabel, twin children of the Sun and the Moon, prepare to take their places as Lord of Sky and Lady of Earth, as it has been predicted they would for millennia. But a mysterious force known only as Cypher threatens to throw the balance of existence over the edge into evil when they are instead thrust into Gravity Falls, a city in the mortal realm where chaos and unity meet, creating a delicate film that keeps the world from crashing into a void. Dipper and Mabel are left with human forms containing their godly powers, but no memory of themselves, and must rely on the likes of Stan, a fallen priest, Wendy, a runaway sacrifice, and Soos, a spirit of Mischief, to find Ford: a former follower and study of Cypher's, who is the only man who can help them get home and restore the peaceful state of existence.





	earth and sky

White clouds filled the ceiling as the twins entered the grand hallway of the heavens. Two figures, one clothed in darkness and silver, and the other, light and gold, sat on their thrones and watched them approach. A great silence filled the room, hung heavy with reverence, broken only by the light footsteps of the two demigods as they approached the throne.

 

The boy kneeled as he reached the foot of the throne; the girl followed his example. Normally, he knew, she would have disregarded protocol and regulations and tackled the Sun and the Moon in an embrace. But today she seemed more respectful; she kept her distance a few feet behind him.

 

This was, after all, the day they had been raised for.

 

“Mazin. Mebal.”

 

Their godly names were not ones that were used often; Mazin felt a shudder ripple through his body at the sound. Mebal showed no reaction; it was as if she was used to it already.

 

The Sun stood up from the throne; her humongous form forced her to hunch even in the massive hallway. The Moon stood, also, though he was smaller and did not have to bend over to stand tall, proudly and gracefully. Even though he knew these were their lesser forms, the ones they used to show to other gods and demigods, Mazin was still massively impressed by their stature and regality. He hoped that he and his sister would be able to achieve such eminence when they were able to take on their places as full gods.

 

“Are you ready to begin?” the Moon asked softly.

 

Mazin did not answer. Mebal lifted her head from her bow and gave a single nod, a determined gleam coming into her eyes.

 

It was enough answer for them both.

 

Without saying anything else, the Sun knelt and cupped Mebal’s face in her hands. The Moon reached out and touched a single finger to Mazin’s chin, lifting his face to look directly into his eyes. A warm glow overtook the bodies of Mebal and the Sun, and a shimmering aura began to form around Mazin and the Moon.

 

Mazin felt a chill overtake his body. So this was the power of the gods? The Moon was passing on some of his power to Mazin, enough for him to achieve full godhood rather than his old demigod status, just as the Sun was passing it on to Mebal.

 

Though the two twins had grown up together and grown close, the differing, competitive powers that were now joining their own life forces would make them differ greatly. The power of the Sun was, yes, more powerful than that of the Moon, but Mazin knew that Mebal would never reach the amount of self-discipline it would require to fully harness it. However, while the Moon was not as strong, it was far more delicate and detailed; Mazin was fully prepared to explore every aspect of his new power and use it to its fullest degree.

 

 

The chill had begun to take on an icier quality; Mazin felt snow drifting into his eyes and stinging his face, though the temperature of the room remained the same. He knew Mebal would feel the opposite; intense heat and fire coursing through her veins.

 

 

It would be over soon. They would only suffer for a few moments, and then be able to withstand their own power and continue their parents’ mission to bring Order to the universe.

 

Suddenly, darkness overtook the room, smoke and fog billowing throughout the palace. The Sun snatched her hands away from Mebal’s face, raising them into the air and pressing them against the ceiling. Mebal collapsed to the floor. Mazin let out a scream and broke away from the Moon’s power, racing toward her as the Sun pushed upward. The ceiling broke under her strength, crumbling into plaster and dust. The Moon snatched up both Mazin and Mebal, draping his cloak of starlight over them and protecting them from the falling debris—and from the full power of the Sun.

 

The ground beneath them rumbled and shuddered; the Sun glowed with unmistakable brightness, driving back the dark shadows that tried to creep around her feet and snatch at her ankles as she snarled with a fiery rage.

 

“Back, Cypher!” she screamed, her voice holding the power of a million voices. “Be gone from this holy place!”

 

Manic laughter answered her. Mazin could hear it from beneath the cloak; sinister and insane, full of evil. He knew then; a being of Chaos had attacked.

 

“You hold no power here!”

 

“I don’t want YOU, shiny! Or your sparkly husband.” More laughter; giggling this time, as if the being had heard a hilarious joke somewhere and couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

“I want your idiot little kids.”

 

The Sun screamed again, releasing more of her blazing power. Mazin could feel the heat through the Moon’s cloak and wondered how anything aside from the Sun herself could withstand it. A heavy thud echoed throughout the room.

 

“Pine Tree! Shooting Sta-ar!” the being sang. “Come out from under daddy’s coat. I want to play a game with you.”

 

“Stay away from my children,” the Moon hissed. Mazin couldn’t hear the Sun screaming anymore, or even trying to fight the creature. Was she dead?

 

“Ah, shoo.”

 

The Moon’s comforting cloak disappeared from over Mazin’s body; Mebal still lay next to him, unconscious. The last thing Mazin saw was yellow light, sinister and deadly, and a single eye, pupil glowing red.

 

Then darkness swallowed him like a living thing, and he was falling.

 

He reached out into the darkness and grabbed Mebal’s hand in his, before he hit something hard and knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Densle remix of the Gravity Falls opening theme; link below.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's stuck it out with me this far! First fic on AO3, so forgive any typos.


End file.
